ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marxx
New Brunswick, Canada | music = "Welcome to the Masquerade" by Thousand Foot Krutch | current_efeds = Pioneer Wrestling Association | previous_efeds = Rebel-Pro Wrestling | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Grappler | signature = Half Nelson Russian Leg Sweep (Canadian Leg Sweep), Shoulder Gutbuster (D.S.C.), BK Bomb (Jagerbomb) | finisher = Leaving Marxx (Schwein) | trainer = Unknown | debut = 2009 (PWA) | record = Unknown}} Martin Joseph Sirois (born May 18, 1980), better known as Marxx, is a Canadian E-Wrestler under contract with Pioneer Wrestling Association (PWA). Early life Marxx grew up in a small town, where the biggest part of the economy came from fishing and tourism. At the age of 15, he assisted to his first live wrestling show during a trip in Montreal. At first, he was amazed by all the stunts the wrestlers could do in the ring. From there, he became a fan of the sport, but from his own confession, he was more into basketball. In 1998, Marxx graduated from high school and attended university, thanks to scholarship funds he earned through his sports performances. He joined the basketball team of the university, but didn't stay with them very long. In fact, he was suspended for the entire season after a fight between him and another player from another university, where he accidentally punched the referee. As a result, he lost his scholarship and was forced to quit university. In January 1999, he attended a business college, wanting to become an artist manager. 18 months later, he received his diploma and opened his own production company with two classmates. His affiliation with the company only lasted three years. He sold his part of the company to his associates and used the considerable amount of money he earned in the transaction to travel across North America, a trip that lasted an entire year. Once his trip was over, Marxx decided to make the move to a big city and went to Toronto, Ontario. In 2005, he attended a wrestling school, training during the day and working as a bouncer in clubs during the night. After training for two years, Marxx was approached by the managers of Extreme Entertainment Wrestling and moved to London, England, to pursue his career in their company. Professional career Extreme Entertainment Wrestling (2007-2009) After months of negotiations, Marxx signed his first professional contract with Extreme Entertainment Wrestling. He first started as a member of America's Greatest (and was billed from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania), a team he formed with long time friends Chris Chaos and Mavlik Young. His debut match was a tag team bout with Mavlik Young against the duo of Scott Shock and Joshua Danielson, which he lost, but always described as "the match that put me on the map". When Chaos was released by the company, the team split and Marxx and Young started a rivalry that ended with a victory from Marxx at One Night Stand. After the show, it was announced that there would be a second brand in the company, which would be known as Drown. Marxx was one of the first picks to be part of the roster and quickly made his mark in the roster by interviewing Kelly King 2.0, a man who attacked his friend Joshua Danielson the show before, and then give 2.0 the victory in a non-title match against the X-Treme champion, Jonathan Riker. Riker then turned on Marxx and the two battled for the X-Treme championship, but Marxx was unable to put his hands on it. Soon after, Joshua Danielson asked to be part of Marxx's interview segment, the After Party, and turned on him out of jealousy for inviting his enemy instead of him in the first After Party of EEW Drown. The two feuded until the House Party PPV, where Marxx ended victorious in an Escape match. But this wasn't the end for Marxx. In his last months with the company, he was accused of raping the wife of then Television champion, Jed. After investigation, it was revealed that Marxx and Jed's wife did have a relationship the year before. When Marxx's side of the story was revealed, Mary Cartwright, Jed's wife, dropped the charges. But Jed wasn't done with Marxx. He challenged him to a match with the Television championship on the line and this was Marxx's first (and only) championship win in Extreme Entertainment Wrestling When his work visa expired, Marxx was forced to leave the company in 2009. N.B. Extreme Entertainment Wrestling (EEW) is not an e-fed community, but a post-by-post roleplay. Marxx's history starts there, but the rest is totally based on the e-fed history. Pioneer Wrestling Association (2009-2010) Coming back to North America, Marxx was quickly picked up by Pioneer Wrestling Association, a company where he met many of his former co-workers from England. In order to be closer from his work, Marxx moved to Indianapolis, Indiana. his debut match was a losing cause with the Television championship on the line against a former rival, Jonathan Riker. However, he stood back from this lost went undefeated for over two months, earning the Television title in the process, but this time, from Johnny Maverick. He went on to defend the title on an almost weekly basis and as a rule of the championship, after three successful defenses, he received a World championship opportunity. When he lost the championship to Duff Côte d'Ivoire, he directly made the jump to the World championship division, earning the title from Jethro Hayes. With that vicroty, Marxx became the first wrestler (and only to this day) to successfully cash in his "magic 3" opportunity. As soon as he won the championship, he found an enemy in the person of Matthew Engel, who challenged him and got himself disqualified of the match. The two met again at the Rumble in the Bronx, PWA's version of the Royal Rumble, but was eliminated by Scott Nash Strader. For that, Strader earned an opportunity at Marxx's championship at Summer Sizzler, and so did Matthew Engel with his Rumble win. It was later revealed that the Triple Threat match at the Pay-Per-View would be a Gauntlet match, which Marxx started against Strader. The two battled until Scott laid down on the floor, forfeiting the match. However, PWA's owner, Mark "Chamelion" Somers, wouldn't let that happened and interfered in the match, attacking both Marxx and Strader. Marxx, however, was able to cover Strader and advance in the match, only to lose to Matthew Engel. After the match, Marxx took Chamelion as a responsible for his loss and challenged him at the next Pay-Per-View, Manitoba Mayhem. The two had many verbal exchanges as well as confrontations in the ring before the crucial match, which took place with Chamelion's brother, Raizzor, serving as special guest referee. Despite Raizzor calling the match in the middle, Marxx's efforts were not sufficient to overcome Chamelion's experience, who won the match with a Superkick at the last second. Later that month, a tournament, involving the whole Rampage roster, was held over the Intercontinental championship, then under possession of Jethro Hayes. With Hayes lost in the first round, it was confirmed that a new champion would be crowned. In the first round, Marxx picked up the victory in what many could see as a "squash match" against Ryhno. In the quarterfinals, Marxx picked up a hard fought victory against Andalusian. In the semi-finals, he was able to upset Chamelion by reversing a Superkick attempt into a Leaving Marxx and in the finals, he defeated Matthew Engel, becoming the new Intercontinental champion. Marxx held the championship for 2 months, successfully retaining over opponents like Shadow Starr, Chad Kurtis and David Blazenwing in the process and even having a Rampage vs Chaos, PWA's second brand show, match versus Chaos's Grizzly Beer champion Matt Stone at Good vs Evil, which he won, earning Rampage the fourth and final victory in a series of seven Rampage vs Chaos matches at the pay-per-view. However, Marxx lost the Intercontinental to Emperor Ian the following week on an episode of Rampage. After the loss, Marxx received a chance to get his title back after Trent Bradley specifically asked for Marxx to be added in his championship match versus Emperor Ian. As a result, it also turned into the annual Santa's Present match, a match where you hve to pin your opponent to receive a gift, and you win whatever is inside the gift. With three gifts at stake, everyone earned one gift. Marxx was the lucky one to get the giftbox with he Intercontinental championship, making him the champion for a second time. Emperor Ian received a pink slip and was fired immediately. Trent Bradley received an opportunity to the Intercontinental or Grizzly Beer championship, which he unsuccessfully used against Marxx. In what was one of the longest Intercontinental title reign of PWA, Marxx successfully defended against opponents like Nike Ledgerwood and Vitaly Petrov. He lost his championship to PWA Hall of Famer, Riona Langly, in the Main Event of the first night of Revolutions Per Minute, a weekend event organized by Joe BoXeR. The movie project (summer 2010) After the match, Marxx went on hiatus to concentrate on one of his side project, directing a movie. He moved to Montreal for a few months, working on a screen adaptation of Patrick Senecal's novel, "The Passenger". After only three months of filming, the movie was a wrap and Marxx was able to return to action in the ring. The return to Pioneer Wrestling Association (2010-present) When Marxx returned to action, he quickly formed an alliance with the Apostles of Ares, a group standing against the new authority of PWA, Simon Kalis and the Order of Chaos. This long feud had many matches Marxx participated in, in exampel a 6-man tag team match at the Lucha Libre pay-per-view, as well as a Wargames match that forced the Order of Chaos to disband, and Simon Kalis to give the power back to Mark "Chamelion" Sommers. However, out of this rivalry, one of Marxx's friends, Joshua Danielson, member of the Order, turned against him. Both had altercations, one of them resulting in Marxx being escorted out of the arena. In an effort to terminate this once and for all, Marxx issued the challenge to Joshua Danielson of fighting inside a Steel Cage at X-Mas at Ground Zero, which he accepted. However, the match ended in a draw after Marxx hit the Canadian Leg Sweep off the cage, to the announcer's table. Favorite Basic Moves Grapple *Scoop Slam *Atomic Drop *Backbreaker *Neckbreaker *Japanese Armdrag Aerial *Top Rope Clothesline *Suicide Dive *Elbow Drop *Leg Drop *Cross Body Submission *Sleeper Hold *Armbar *Camel Clutch *Half Boston Grab *Half Nelson Irish Whip *Powerslam *Monkey Toss *Overhead Belly Suplex *Samoan Drop *Flapjack *Bulldog *STO *Lou Thez Press Signature moves *The Party Crasher (Flipping Fame Asser, basically) *The D.S.C. Studded Condom (Shoulder Gutbuster. Lifts opponent in a Scoop Slam position, then falls on his knees) *The Canadian Leg Sweep (Half Nelson, put the other arm around his neck and falls in a Russian Leg Sweep) *The Jagerbomb (BK Bomb. Lifts under the shoulders and drops Powerbomb-like. Followed by a pinfall attempt) *Bottle Buster (Inverted Running Samoan Drop) Finisher *Leaving Marxx (Known as the "Schwein" in Puroresu wrestling) E-fed Accomplishments Pioneer Wrestling Association *PWA Television champion (1-time) *PWA World champion (1-time) *PWA Intercontinental champion (2-time) *PWA Rookie of the year 2009 Personal life Marxx currently lives in Indianapolis, Indiana. He is single, but is the father of an 8 year old girl named Lily. He speaks fluent French, English and some Spanish. He currently works on opening his own nightclub in Indianapolis.